


Доказать

by FixDestroy_2018, Lenuchka



Series: Мини R-NC-17 [1]
Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixDestroy_2018/pseuds/FixDestroy_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka
Summary: — Знаешь, — прервал он Хана на середине истории про третьесортный клуб и двух тви’лечек, — ты можешь говорить и говорить, но я ни на секунду не поверю и в половину того, о чем ты рассказываешь.— Правда? — приподнял бровь Хан.Лэндо ухмыльнулся.— Ты ждешь, что я поверю, что ты отсосал аскаджийцу? После того, как он накопил воду? Если честно, я сомневаюсь, что ты можешь молчать так долго, чтобы отсосать человеку. — Он с вызовом в глазах склонил голову и смотрел, как Хан разминает шею и потирает рукой рот, будто что-то обдумывая.— Даже с моей репутацией? — спросил Хан, встретившись взглядом с Лэндо.





	Доказать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Proving It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833119) by [sailingonstardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailingonstardust/pseuds/sailingonstardust). 



Это мог быть тихий, даже мирный вечер на борту «Сокола», если бы Лэндо был скромнее, а Хана не было так легко вывести из себя. Вместо этого их громкий спор эхом отражался от коридоров, только подпитанный Корускантским виски, украденным во время последней работы. Сегодня спор не был злым; фактически, слово «спор» даже не совсем подходило. То, чем они сейчас занимались, скорее было похоже на громкое, нахальное, но почти дружелюбное хвастовство об их сексуальных авантюрах.

Лэндо изящно прислонился к стене, а Хан сидел напротив него, в равной степени удобно и вызывающе раздвинув ноги и закинув одну из них на голостол. Еще несколько месяцев назад бесцеремонно развалившийся в _его_ корабле Хан раздражал бы Лэндо, пока он не перевел бы беседу в настоящий спор, но теперь он просто откинулся назад, скрестив руки на груди, и оценивал линии тела своего... (партнера? друга?). Однако они провели в таком состоянии уже некоторое время, и он начал уставать от одних только разговоров и взглядов.

— Знаешь, — прервал он Хана на середине истории про третьесортный клуб и двух тви’лечек, — ты можешь говорить и говорить, но я ни на секунду не поверю и в половину того, о чем ты рассказываешь.

— Правда? — приподнял бровь Хан.

Лэндо ухмыльнулся. 

— Ты ждешь, что я поверю, что ты отсосал аскаджийцу? После того, как он накопил воду? Если честно, я сомневаюсь, что ты можешь молчать так долго, чтобы отсосать человеку. — Он с вызовом в глазах склонил голову и смотрел, как Хан разминает шею и потирает рукой рот, будто что-то обдумывая.

— Даже с моей репутацией? — спросил Хан, встретившись взглядом с Лэндо.

— Что значит твоя репутация для человека, который нес тебя на руках, как невесту, через один из самых бандитских баров Корусанта?

— Всего один раз! — раздраженно ответил Хан. — И я добыл в нем виски, так что не делай вид, что это того не стоило. — Он с негодованием ткнул в Лэндо пальцем. Тот только рассмеялся и пожал плечами.

Лэндо удивился, когда Хан молча встал с дивана и направился к нему. Он просто упал на колени перед ним и посмотрел из-под длинных ресниц, и, _черт_ , это было симпатично. Голова начала слегка кружиться, и Лэндо винил виски, пусть и знал, что дело не в этом.

Он только и мог, что смотреть, как Хан неуклюже возится с его застежкой на брюках. 

— Признай, что ты веришь, что слухи обо мне правдивы, и мы сможем сыграть партию в дежарик. — Несмотря на его манеру поведения, Хан давал Лэндо отступить, если тот захочет. Парень был пройдохой, но пройдохой вежливым. Лэндо не был уверен, что и думать о теплом чувстве, расцветающим в груди от этого понимания.

— Ни за что не куплюсь на слова такого, как ты, — сказал Лэндо вместо того, чтобы задуматься об ощущениях. — Мне нужно доказательство, чтобы поверить этим заявлениям.

— Хорошо. Пятьдесят кредитов на то, что я сделаю тебе лучший минет в твоей жизни, — сказал Хан, стягивая с Лэндо шелковистые брюки и освобождая его полутвердый член.

В этот момент мозг Лэндо немного закоротило, и он сосредоточил почти все силы на том, чтобы дышать ровно. Его сердце билось так сильно, что, кажется, собралось вырваться из груди, но Лэндо скорее бы трахнул дага, чем позволил Хану узнать это.

— Субъективная ставка? Да ты с ума сошел, малыш, — спокойно сказал он.

Лэндо был доволен, что ему удавалось выдерживать ровный тон, но потом дыхание сорвалось. Ему пришлось сдерживать себя, чтобы не начать двигать бедрами, когда Хан вобрал в рот головку его члена и провел языком по щелке на ней, согласно хмыкнув.

Хан сжал пальцами задницу Лэндо, массируя ее и вбирая член глубже в рот. Он начал двигать головой; Лэндо, наконец, выпрямил руки и потянулся, чтобы запустить пальцы в волнистые волосы Хана. Он впился ногтями в кожу его головы с достаточной силой, чтобы Хан застонал и открыл глаза, встретив пристальный взгляд Лэндо из-под каштановых ресниц.

Лэндо ухмыльнулся, глядя на него, потянулся, чтобы убрать волосы с его лица, и хмыкнул: 

— Мы должны делать такое чаще, это единственный способ заставить тебя замолчать.

Хан в отместку ущипнул его за задницу, от неожиданности Лэндо дернулся вперед и вошел почти до конца. Хан подавился и отодвинулся, сердито посмотрев на Лэндо.

— Иди на хуй, — сказал Хан грубым голосом.

— Может быть, в следующий раз, малыш, — легко ответил Лэндо, довольный, что смог раздразнить своего партнера. — Так что там насчет лучшего минета в моей жизни?

Хан недовольно взглянул на него, но наклонился, чтобы взять член в рот. Он заглотил глубоко и без предупреждения, что застало Лэндо врасплох. Он резко застонал. С каждым движением головы Хана Лэндо чувствовал, как тот проходится языком по основанию члена, и это действие было совершенно опьяняющим.

Жар быстро распространялся в животе Лэндо. Из-за горячего и влажного скольжения рта Хана, чувствительного местечка, которое Хан продолжал щекотать языком, и вида его розовых губ, растянутых вокруг темной кожи, Лэндо понимал, что не сможет продержаться долго.

Непристойные звуки заполнили помещение. Хватка Лэндо в волосах Хана стала крепче; тот, должно быть, заметил это и ускорил движения, капая изо рта слюной.

Теперь Лэндо тяжело дышал и просто придерживал Хана за затылок. Крифф, он был так близок к оргазму, чувствовал, как тугой клубок жара в животе поднимается к груди. Лэндо на секунду задумался, продолжит ли Хан сосать, когда он кончит, или отстранится, и в этот момент ощутил, что Хан раздвигает его ягодицы и проталкивает в дырку кончик сухого пальца.

— _Крифф, Хан_ , — ахнул Лэндо и подался вперед в горячий рот Хана. Тот промычал что-то, не выпуская член, и для Лэндо это стало последней каплей. Застонав, он кончил. И, к удовольствию Лэндо, Хан все проглотил.

Хан все еще вылизывал головку, когда Лэндо начал приходить в себя. От сверхчувствительности было больно в самом лучшем смысле слова, и он застонал, дернув бедрами. Его тело невольно пыталось избежать стимуляции. Наконец Хан отстранился, и Лэндо почти решил, что вид его совершенно растрепанного друга был даже лучше самого секса. Почти.

Подбородок Хана покрывала слюна, а глаза припухли и немного покраснели. Губы раздулись, и Лэндо хотел одного: запечатлеть это, а потом притянуть его к себе за рукава, чтобы крепко поцеловать и оставить следы на этих красивых губах еще и таким способом. Вместо этого он провел пальцами по взъерошенным волосам Хана и бессильно сполз по стене, к которой прислонялся. Хан закрыл глаза, почувствовав прикосновение, и вжался головой в ладонь Лэндо, как кот. Это было милее, чем, по мнению Лэндо, имело право быть.

— Так, — сказал Хан, отдышавшись, — я возьму эти пятьдесят кредитов в виде ночи выпивки. — Его голос был хриплым и низким, и Лэндо не хотелось бы забыть, как этот голос посылал волну жара, окатывавшую его. И это несмотря на оргазм, превзошедший все другие, которые он испытывал от минета.

Лэндо хотел было сказать Хану, чтобы он и не рассчитывал на это, но один взгляд на его довольное лицо выдал бы его блеф через секунду. Теперь он не особенно пытался скрыть свои мысли от Хана.

— Ладно, — сказал Лэндо, сдаваясь, — ублюдок.

Хан рассмеялся: 

— Вот так ты со мной говоришь после того, как я тебе отсосал? Ты даже неблагодарнее того куривара на Деноне, который попытался пристрелить меня после...

— Хорошо, я понял, — перебил его Лэндо. — Я знаю парня, которому принадлежит клуб на Салис Д’аар. Мы завтра отправимся туда, и ты сможешь напиться до беспамятства. Но не рассчитывай, что я снова отнесу твою жалкую задницу на корабль.

Хан закатил глаза и начал подниматься. Лэндо воспользовался возможностью застегнуть штаны и заправить рубашку. Когда Хан встал на ноги и поправил член в брюках, Лэндо заметил выпуклость и влажное пятно у него на ширинке.

— Нужна помощь? — спросил Лэндо, открыто разглядывая тело друга.

— Неа, все под контролем, — ухмыльнувшись, сказал Хан. — Я собираюсь пойти в освежитель. — Лэндо нахмурился, раздраженное разочарование расцвело в груди, и Хан это заметил.

— Ох, не расстраивайся так из-за этого, малыш, — сказал Хан. — Всегда есть завтра.

— Ты ублюдок, Соло, — сказал Лэндо, качая головой и наблюдая, как тот направляется к капитанской каюте. Хан подмигнул и отсалютовал двумя пальцами, прежде чем исчезнуть из поля зрения. Тем временем Лэндо уже представлял все способы, которыми он заставит Хана умолять после выпивки и флирта завтра вечером.


End file.
